thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Adventure
okay let's cut through the slack it's the super fanfiction-y open world 3D Mario we came up with on chat Plot TBA Playable Characters The game begins with only Mario being playable, and the rest of the characters are unlocked as the game continues. *Mario - Mario, like how he is in most of the games, is the standard character. He has average speed, average jump, average power, etc. *Luigi - Luigi, also like how he is in most games, has a very high jump and high speed, but slows down slower and is a bit harder to control. *Wario - Wario is very similar to how he is in Super Mario 64 DS, but controls much better. His speed and jumps are still rather slow, but he has the best range and power. *Waluigi - TBA *Peach - Once again, Peach uses her signature float that gives her great mobility in the air. She plays very similar to how she does in Super Mario 3D World, but with a little bit of given speed. *Daisy - Daisy makes her playable debut in a main Mario game, unfortunately just playing identically to Peach. Because of this, she isn't unlocked until after the game is beaten. *Rosalina - Rosalina is like how she is Super Mario 3D World, with her spin jump giving her a very mobile jump. She's still a bit slower, but she also has more average power. *Toad - Toad is once again super speedy, but with less effective jumps. He also has slightly below average power. *Toadette - Toadette is also playable as a hidden character this time, and can be unlocked after the game is beaten. She is a clone of Toad. Powerups These powerups can be found throughout the game and once they are found the first time, they can be found everywhere. Almost every world gives access to each of these, and they each expand upon each character's moveset. *Fire Flower - The classic fire flower returns, acting the same as it does before. However, it is slightly buffed now, with a larger fireball, fireball shooting radius, and control on where it goes. *Super Cape - The Super Cape returns as this game's signature flight power-up. It acts as a mix of Red Star Mario from Super Mario Galaxy and the Feather Cap from Super Mario 64. It has a lot more freedom, but after a while the character starts to run out of flight and has to start gliding. *FLUDD - FLUDD acts much like it does in Super Mario Sunshine, but is now a bit easier and different to use. The splash and hover nozzles both return, and can be used to solve puzzles, blow away enemies, and hover over obstacles. *Yoshi - Yoshi acts much like he does in Super Mario Galaxy 2, with his tounge reaching far for many level gimmicks and his flutter jump expanding the player's mobility. *Star - The star returns and acts identically to how it did before. Worlds The hub world is Toadstool City, based off the city from Mario Kart 8 that appears below Rainbow Road 64 and above Super Bell Subway. There is overall 14 worlds in the game, each with 8 stars within them, plus an 100 coins star. Once the player beats Mushroom Hills, they have freedom to do the next 10 worlds in any order they want. Once the 6th level of each world is beaten, it opens up the Bowser City, the final story world. After beating the story, the two bonus worlds "Cloud Kingdom" and "Grand Star Road" are opened up. In total, the game has 150 stars. 126 are in levels, and the other 24 are secret levels hidden within Toadstool City. Each world also has a minor level formula. The 6th level is always a boss, and one of the 2nd-5th is always a sublevel, which are smaller in-game areas that play more linearly, like the levels in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario 3D World. After the first 6, there is always 2 optional ones, which often include red coins missions or other special missions. #Mushroom Hills #Thwomp Ruins #Cheese Cheese Desert #Sunshine Airport #Luigi's Mansion #Wild Woods #Tiny Toybox #Mount Wario #Galaxy Station #Music Park #Koopa Volcano #Bowser City #Cloud Kingdom #Grand Star Road Downloadable Content Soon after the game was released, Nintendo teased the possibility of downloadable content, and released a free patch that added the Mii character in. The player can select who the Mii character plays like and can scan in amiibo to unlock Mii costumes. Soon after that, Nintendo announced that there would be five packs of DLC, each being a crossover with a different series, adding a world and a playable character. Each would cost $4, and the season pass would cost $16. Pack 1: Super Mario Adventure X Donkey Kong Country This pack adds Donkey Kong as a playable character, and a Donkey Kong themed world. *Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong makes his return to the 3D playing field in a similar manner to Donkey Kong 64, but now updated to HD and to match his more recent games. His most prominent move is his roll, which can knock out enemeis quickly and speed himself up. But because of this power, he's a bit on the weightier side. *Kong Island - Kong Island is added as a new world, based off the large Kong Island that the Donkey Kong Country games take palce in. However, it is mainly based off Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze. Pack 2: Super Mario Adventure X The Legend of Zelda This pack adds Link as a playable character, and a Legend of Zelda themed world. *Link - Link is playable in this game in a generic form, blending together elements of his Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword designs. He has below average jumping and speed, but in turn, he can use his Master Sword, giving him many more attacks then the punches/kicks that most characters use. *Hyrule Field - This world is a large, Zelda-themed one that is based off a blend of most Zelda games. It features Hyrule Field, small sections of Lake Hyrule, Kokiri Forest, and Death Mountain, and Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Castle Town can be visited. It is by far the biggest DLC world, with a very large focus on exploration and more then one sublevel this time, this time with each of them themed like dungeons. Pack 3: Super Mario Adventure X Animal Crossing This pack adds Villager as a playable character, and an Animal Crossing themed world. *Villager - Villager is playable in this game and can be either a male or female version. They have a very unique playstyle. They have floaty jumps and a low speed, and their main attacks are swinging around a shovel or an axe. *Crossing Village - Crossing Village is a generic Animal Crossing town, similar to the Animal Crossing track from Mario Kart 8. It features appearances from many popular animals from Animal Crossing, and the main goal for most of these levels is finishing missions or requests from the villagers. Each level takes place in a different season that slightly changes the enviroment, and the level also has a real-time clock, changing the time of day. Pack 4: Super Mario Adventure X Metroid This pack adds Samus as a playable character, and a Metroid themed world. *Samus - Samus is playable in this game retaining most of her properties from Metroid games. She has a floaty jump, high speed, and her only attacks are projectiles. She can also use her morph ball to crawl around. *Brinstar - This world is based off a conglomeration of several Metroid games, but mainly the older ones. It is large, has multiple layers, many secrets, and each mission in the world uncovers a new part of the world. Pack 5: Super Mario Adventure X Kirby This pack adds Kirby as a playable character, and a Kirby themed world. *Kirby - Kirby makes his 3D platformer debut boasting his unique abilities from his 2D games. He has multiple jumps making him by far the best platforming character in the game, and his main attack is inhaling, which can be used to swallow enemies, spit them out, and for a few enemies, steal their power. However, there is only five copy powers in this game. *Dream Land - Dream Land is based off the main area of most Kirby games, featuring several unique Kirby elements such as warp stars, Kirby enemies, Whispy Woods, and more. Trivia *This game is fully orchestrated, and has a large mix of grand, orchestrated music like the Super Mario Galaxy games, and a mix of jazzier, more laid back music like Super Mario 3D World and Mario Kart 8. It is all live-recorded. *The game's graphical style is highly similar to Mario Kart 8, with extremely detailed and beautfiul worlds, enviroments, and characters. *This game is so big and was made to be the definitive Mario game from the start, that it was in development since before the Wii U was even out, and Super Mario 3D World was released as a filler title to please Wii U owners until the new, huge 3D Mario game came out. Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Adventure Category:Pages by Captain Moch